


Why Do We Sacrifice The Beautiful Ones

by Saral_Hylor



Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: Cougar/Jensen if you squint, Gen, Guilt, Looking for revenge, Responsibility, or if you're me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-02
Updated: 2013-10-02
Packaged: 2017-12-28 06:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/988807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saral_Hylor/pseuds/Saral_Hylor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was their leader, the King of the Losers. It was his call. He put those children on that helicopter. And he got his men stuck in a foreign country. </p>
<p>It was all his fault.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Do We Sacrifice The Beautiful Ones

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jujitsuelf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jujitsuelf/gifts).



> Inspired by the song The Beautiful Ones by Poets of the Fall. 
> 
> Unbeta'd. 
> 
> For jujitsuelf because she introduced me to Poets, and without that this fic wouldn't have been written. Also, because, somehow introducing me to an awesome band equates to her deserving Clay guilt. Don't ask me how that works

It wasn't meant to happen the way it did. The helicopter wasn't meant to get shot down, and those children weren't supposed to die. 

It was supposed to be his men on that helicopter. It'd been his call to send the children instead. It was supposed to save them, not send them to their deaths.

He tried not to think about the families that were left behind, or that little boy with his teddy bear. The boy who he'd saved only to watch die later. Tried not to think about the mothers mourning the loss of their children. The tears. The empty coffins.

Thinking about his men wasn't any easier. Stuck in a foreign country, miles away from where they were supposed to be. Pooch too far away from Jolene and his unborn child. He'd promised the driver time off for the birth.

Jensen, the only other one with a family, too far away from the sister that he relied so heavily upon to do something as simple as function in everyday society.

Cougar, more silent than ever, shut off from all of them, pushing them all away, except for one oblivious codependent hacker. The most they'd ever heard Cougar talk was to those children, happily chattering away to them as he carried that little girl the whole way from the bus to the evacuation point. He'd be surprised if he ever heard Cougar speak again.

Roque, who'd followed him so far, stood with him, stood between him and bullets. Roque, who was losing faith and fighting with him.

He failed to save those children and get them home to their parents.

He was going to fail at getting his men home. Stuck, too far away from home. Lost; they were dead men, there was no going home any more.

There was nothing left except that voice on the radio. There was nothing left to do except get back at Max. If he could do that, then maybe all those dead children wouldn't be for nothing. His men wouldn't be lost for no reason.

Their sacrifices wouldn't be for nothing.


End file.
